leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blitzcrank/Trivia
General * icon displays Blitzcrank's left hand even though he uses his right one in-game. * His dance references the . * Blitzcrank has been jokingly referred to as a girl by Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell. Zileas post about Blitzcrank * He resembles Zog from * Riot's love of ducks has made it so Blitzcrank's feet resemble theirs. * Blitzcrank and Amumu were going to have Sewn Chaos skins, but both were cancelled for not meeting Riot's quality standards. **They may return in the future. * All of Blitzcrank's damaging abilities have a 100% damage scaling.(Q and R with ap /E with ad) Development * Blitzcrank's hand will disappear if he moves after using , given he is yet to retract it. * Blitzcrank is the amalgamation of two words. ** Blitz is German for 'lightning' ** A is an arm attached to a rotating shaft in turn attached to a circular piece that is to be rotated. Lore * In the old lore, Blitzcrank used to run a dating service called 'Blitzcrank's Fleshling Compatibility Services'. He determined the likelihood of a successful couple by way of an algorithm he devised. * Blitzcrank's lore is seemingly based on by . * Blitzcrank has a loving fascination for , going so far as to protect them from stalking them. Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Quotes * }} references the from as well as the tendency for movie evil robots to say the same. * }} references the adage "A rolling stone gathers no moss". * }} is nearly identical to }}}} Skins ; * It is so far the only non-legacy skin to be removed from the store, most likely due to being a texture away from looking like . ; * His license plate reads . * He shares this theme with and . ; * This skin might be referencing . * His boxing gloves read ('League of Legends') and (a popularized typo for 'OWN', commonly 'pwned') ; * He celebrates the FIFA World Cup 2010. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He shares this theme with , and . ; * He has 4 fingers in the artwork but 3 in-game. * This skin references 'iTech' (iPhone, iPad, and so on) and became available around the same time the game's Mac version did. ** Amusingly enough, when Blitzcrank dies he displays the , red lights that indicate a technical failure in Microsoft's (Apple's main competitor) Xbox 360 game console. * He resembles from . * He can be seen in splash art. That means he is a product of the program skins series. ; * is shielding him from shots. * can be seen in the background. * He appears in artwork. * His might be referencing . * Blitzcrank shares this theme with , , , and . ; * The artwork references classic fighting game loading screens. * His has Blitzcrank withdrawing the cartridge on his back and blowing into it before putting it back in, referencing what was done to video game cartridges when they wouldn't work. ** He has a cartridge with a symbol of Blitzcrank, that symbol is different on his chromas *** His Catseye chroma has an orb similar to the one uses. *** His Citrine chroma has a joystick. *** His Pearl chroma has the sword of . *** His Rainbow chroma has the head of . *** His Rose Quartz chroma has a symbol that resembles the , *** His Ruby chroma has a target indicator. *** His Sapphire chroma has a video game controller. *** His Turquoise chroma has a star with a rainbow tail. * He resembles a Dark Mechawful from and from . * references when either Mega Man himself or a boss die in . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * This skin represents Lancer Blitzcrank in his villain form, and is the moral opposite of ** Blitzcrank is the first champion to get two skins in the same patch, as well as the first champion to get two skins within the same skin theme. * He shares this theme with . ; * This skin represents Lancer Blitzcrank in his hero form, and is the moral opposite of ** Blitzcrank is the first champion to get two skins in the same patch, as well as the first champion to get two skins within the same skin theme. * He shares this theme with . Relations * Blitzcrank was originally created by but Professor Stanwick Pididly took all the credit (both are in good terms considering it wasn't Blitzcrank's fault) Viktor as Blitzcrank's friend Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup Category:2011 Harrowing